From The Future
by 8cheshirekat
Summary: [NinjaStorm] A girl from an alternate future comes back to the others to keep her future from happening, but emotions get in the way. Will Lothor finally fall? rated for later chapters
1. Back to the Past

It's the year 2019, fifteen years after Lothor fell, but not in this world. This world, of chaos and destruction was ruled by Lothor. Only a handful of academys excisted. Kaze (Wind), Hi (Fire), Oto (Sound), Mizu (Water), andTochi (Earth) Ninja Academy are the only ones left in excistence because they proved worthy opponents to Lothor and his army of Kelzaks.Each academy gave up one studnet each year to fight the Kelzaks, usually, none returned.

The reason for this? The reason the war still rages? This is a war zone. The original Rangers have vanished into the endless pit of time, except the Green Samurai Ranger. He gave his freedom for their safety. If Lothor finds the rangers, he's allowed to kill the Green Ranger, but, the Green Ranger's spirit would come back to kill him in turn. If Lothor knew the troubles of the Green Ranger's daughter, then he might not have put him to an eternal slumber so quickly.

Cammeron Whatanabe and Kanoi Watanabe had agreed that when Tsukasa Hitomi Watanabe turned fifteen, she would travel back to the past to alter this future and live there. Until that day, Tsukasa would remain in Ninja OPs alone. The walls were painted white, to keep her from longing for the outside, her cloths were made to endure her endless pacing and the way she slept, there was always Cyber Cam to keep her company if she didn't want to be alone, but there was no way out for her, only a way in from the outside.

A bewitching beauty, when ever someone brought her food, she was forced to cover her hair and face with a white, drapping mask that revealed only her eyes and some skin, besides her hands. The white kimono and mask usually made visitors wonder what she was really like under all the white and how she would react to the sun for the first time. After all, Tsukasa _was_ born in Ninja OPs and hadn't left after her mother "died" and her father fled the area to spare her.

She would be fifteen in seven minutes and the door was opening. Cyber Cam, who still looked like the younger Cam, looked up, startled, and quickly whisped away. Tsukasa pulled the white mask up and turned to face the visitor, gently pressing her forehead to her clasped hands. She felt someone raise her chin and she looked up. Twilight filtered in around the visitor and she almost gasped.

"Hunter sensei!" She stood up. Hunter was indeed standing there. "What-?"

"Quickly, change into these." Hunter raised an arm and revealed the black Kaze Ninja Academy uniform with green stripes on it. "Meet me outside. I have to get you to safety." He turned and left, leaving the door open. "And please be quick."

Five minutes later, she was rushing after him at a sprint, pulling the mask to the uniform over her mouth. She didn't know what was going on or why they were in such a hurry, but she knew that he wasn't slowing, so she had to keep up.

Six minutes until she would be fifteen.

A bright flash ahead made Tsukasa start, but didn't slow her down. Hunter was heading for the bright flashes straight ahead. She followed him, her mind racing.

Five minutes.

The flashing continued until she accidentally bumped into Tori and Blake. The flashes were coming from the Rangers. They were all standing in a circle, their powers clashing with each others. Kelzaks suddenly appeared.

Four minutes.

Tsukasa began to fight them, allowing time for the others to do whatever they were doing. She was thrown back as the Kelzaks tried to break the circle. With a sweeping kick, several Kelzaks came down, their heads on wrong. She stood to watch them for a moment.

Three minutes.

"Tsunami Hydro Blast!" Tori whipped around and a huge blast of water shot out of her palm, knocking down several which were replaced almost imediately. She looked at the others who nodded and began to protect Tsukasa.

Two minutes.

"Hitomi-chan, when we break, grab the gem on the ground. It'll take you back in time. Good luck!" Blake said as they began to break apart, allowing her to see the stone.

One minute left.

Tsukasa dove for it, her fingers outstreatched as Kelzaks tried to block her path. She wished for a mirical, and she got one.

The second two of her fingers touched the stone, she felt a rush of wind and curled in on herself, thinking it was Lothor on the rampage for the thrid time that month, but heard nothing but a steady humm of white noise, wind, her breathing, and just beyond that, just out of reach, she head distant shouts or the occasional laugh, and then-

All was calm, calm as if nothing there was to fear. Nothing would harm her.Slowly, sounds, smells, and senses came back to her.

The sound of water gently making a splash in it's little pond, the soft rustle of the trees, the smell of fresh water andforest smellsfilling her nostrils and invading her sense of what was happening. For a few more moments, she savored the smell and the taste of this place, hoping it was real and knowing it probably wasn't until a hand touched her shoulder, then, for a breif moment, hell broke loose.

With a backwards kick, she knocked the dude down and he grabbed her ankle and turned, which caused her to whip around and cut him across the face with the sharp gem in her hand. He tried to punch her, his other hand still grasping her ankle. She pulled back, sending him flying into the water. For a moment she lay there in the leaves and just waited for some movement from him but only heard him say something quite strange. "OW! Ever heard of restraints, dude? It's only me, Cam. Ow."

She slowly raised herslef off the ground, first into a push-up position with her right leg slightly off, then to her hands so she could turn about to face him and then back down to all fours and then up into a sitting position with her legs tucked underneath her. She looked up and watched this person rise out of the water. The yellow indicated that he was part of the old Academy, which used Earth, Wind, and Water. His was Earth. She watched him, unblinking. "What is your name?"

"Dustin, dude. Did you, like, forget?" Dustin stumbled over. "And what's with the weird theatrics, man?"

"I am not this 'Cam' you speak of, but I do wish to meet him." She rose to her feet, still unblinking and her back remaind straight. "Waldo 'Dustin' Brooks, correct?"

"Dude!" Dustin looked shocked. "Look, um, why don't I take you inside and we'll, um, yeah." He was scratching his head now and kept looking at the waterfall behind him. "Just, um, well, follow me, dude."


	2. Father and Daughter

Ninja OPs wasn't vacant. Cam and Tori were watching Blake snore like a lion on the table and Hunter pokeing him with a stick. Every time the stick touched Blake, he'd twitch and make a soft groan. Shane was pacing about, muttering to himself about something.

Dustin ran straight into Shane, causing them to all look up.

Blake suddenly yelped, causing Hunter to jump back. Blake was lying flat on his back and was staring up into the face of a beautiful woman. He quickly got up and stared at her. She was as tall as him, but seemed to look familiar. Her gold badge was that of an unknown element, one he'd never seen before.

Cam glared at Dustin. "Why is she here! Who is she!"

"Dude, she knows things most people never said aloud!" Dustin kinda waved his arms in the air.

"Cammeron Watanabe. Green Samurai Ranger, finishing college, and your father was turned into a guine pig." She didn't budge from her spot, nor did she take her eyes away from Blake. "I need to know, are all of you the Power Rangers?"

"Yes." Six voices were in unison.

Cyber Cam peeked out from behind a beam along the wall. He was watching her.

"What about that one?" She indicated Cyber Cam. "Is he one?"

"No, he's just a hologram." Cam stared at her. "How'd you know who I was?"

"Easy, I'm from the future." She looked away. "An alternate one to yours. I'm the daughter of the lead sensei at the Wind Ninja Academy, Cammeron Watanabe. There is something I would like to say to all of you. I'm here to prevent my future for becoming yours. If it's possible, can I live here with you guys?"

Hunter cocked his head to the side. "What's your name, girl?"

"I am Tsukasa Hitomi Watanabe." She finally lifted the mask off to reveal her true face, making Hunger staggar backwards and make Cam kinda fall over. She was definately his spitting image, with longer hair. "Is something wrong?"

Hunter took one breath and said; "You never said anything about being beautiful."

Tsukasa looked down. "Sorry. I don't know what your talking about."

Dustin came closer. "Dude, you have this _way_ sweet curve!" He made the hour-glass figure with his hands. "Looks like you and Tori, in a way, but you said your name was Watanabe, which is kinda confuing."

Cam shook his head. "What are you doing here?"

Tsukasa stared at them for a long moment. Finally, she opened her mouth. "There is a way Lothor can beat you."

Sensei's attention became sharper, Blake and Tori leaned forward, Hunter, Dustin, Shane, and Cam sat down to listen.

"If he get's a hold of the Samurai Amulet, there's a chance it's world-wide chaos. In my time, he's found a way to kill the Rangers. My 'father' made struck a deal with Lothor; in return for the Ranger's safety, Lothor can kill him. Lothor didn't know that Cyber Cam was still around, so Cyber Cam would come and kill him, pretending to be Cam's spirit. Cam didn't know that Lothor was going to put him into an eternal sleep." She shrugged. "Its just because Cam's a little attached to his buddies that I'm trapped. No one told Lothor of me, as Cam's only child. And my grandfather's a big, hariy, rat with cloths?"

Sensei made a "hmph" sound and crossed his arms.

"He's a guine pig," Dustin pointed out.

"So my grandfather was a guine pig when he died." Tsukasa tapped her cheek with a slender finger. "That fits. My bodyguard, the guy who guards the entrance to Ninja OPs in my time, said he'd known his sensei had been turned into a roughly large guine pig." She shrugged and her arms dropped to her sides.

---

Cam sat with Tsukasa outside Storm Chargers, eating ice cream. Tsukasa seemed to be at a loss on how to eat ice cream, so Cam decided to spend some "quality time" with his daughter. They sat together outside, while Hunter and Blake tried to get her a job at Storm Chasers.

Tsukasa was watching Cam and licking her ice cream the same way he did. Hunter came running out and grabbed her arm. "Eek!" She stummbled forward and her ice cream went flying out of her hand and she collapsed onto him. "hai?"

"Eh?" Hunter looked at Cam. "Was that Japanese?"

"Yeah. She said 'yes'." Cam scratched his cheek in embarassment.

"Kelly says you can find another job at a resturant nearby. C'mon. I'll take you to the place. They need someone to wait on tables in the resturant. Can you do that?"

"hai." She nodded.

"Good. I'll take you. Blake and Dustin'll be out soon." He gently tugged her arm this time.

Tsukasa waved as she and Hunter took off at a jog. Her smile on her lips made her seem so beautiful. It was the first smile in the three days that she'd been here that she'd cracked a smile. Cam thought time stood still for a moment, before she vanished around the corner.

* * *

**a/n**: i know this story's got some odd points and everything, but bear with me. and, for those who don't exactly grasp the consept, this is right after Scent of A Ranger which would be Cyber Cam's debut. i may have to change the rating, because there's a plan for Tsukasa to die later, but it'll be fine!...hopefully, no little kiddies will be reading this for very long. head-start on the death stuff, just in case some little kids reading over your shoulder later.


	3. A WorkingGirls Job

Dustin, Tori, and Shane were sparring off against each other in a training session. Blake, Hunter, and Cam were readying themselves for a training session. Tsukasa was in the corner, feeling very left out.

Dustin was thrown into a wall by Tori, who then tackled Shane to a wall, then used him as a sheild from Dustin's kicks. She swung Shane's body around and shoved them both back, causing a small commosion between the two. Sensei stood up and tapped his stick a few times.

"That is good enough for now. Blake, Hunter, Cammeron, you may begin now." He sat back down.

Cam took one corner, Blake in the other. Hunter went to the center and bowed to each before he got into a fighting stance. Cam and Blake immitated, but made their own stances. Tsukasa made a soft scoff that didn't escape Hunter attention. She had hidden her face when he looked. That gave an opening to Blake, who was at Hunter's back.

With a charge forward, he lunged at his brother and tackled him to the ground, but missed. Hunter had ducked under him and kicked him in the gut, causing Cam's round-house kick smack him in the chest. Hunter rolled out of the way of the jack-knife kick, which missed him by a hair.

Another scoff.

This time, Blake wasn't able to block when he'd stared at Tsukasa, who was peeking up from over her arm. Cam had Blake in a choke hold, causing him to start trying to scratch Cam's face. Hunter did a flying kick and knocked the wind out of Blake and Cam. He stood over them, his breath coming a little short.

Another scoff.

"What!" Hunter asked. "You think you could do any better?" He glared at her as he helped his brother and Cam up.

She stared him down. Hunter stared hard back. She got up and dusted herself off. She marched into the middle of the arena, where Hunter stood. With one hand, she slammed it hard into his gut, winding him hard enough to make him coil to the ground. She stared down at him. "hai. I can do better than what you did." She jumped up and was able to cling to the beamless ceiling, away from Cam's protruding punch. "nani?"

"Hey! How'd you do that!" Cam demanded.

She came down, her body shapped in that of an attacking crane, and she brought Cam down with one swift movement. Her legs came back and gripped around Tori neck and she bent herself so Tori went from standing behind her to laying flat on her back so that she was facing the top of Tori's head. She let go of Cam and stood up straigh, her feet still around Tori neck. Blake charged and Tori grabbed her legs. Tsukasa next move impressed even sensei

She spun in a graceful arc that resulted in Tori flying in the way of Blake's round-house kick, which he tried to stop and the two of them tumbled to the ground, and at the same time, while still in mid air, she swung her body around and smashed one foot into Shane's chest, and the other in Dustin's.

They were all down for the count and Tsukasa wasn't even swetting. She was simply standing back in the middle. "machigai. You could have been more alert. Anyone can be an enemy. Here." She helped them up. She marched back to her corner and plopped down, facing the wall, this time. She made a soft sigh and lay down on the floor, the other still watching her.

"Dude, we just got our butts handed to us from a skinny girl!" Dustin wasn't happy. "I mean, like, where'd she learn those moves? And why isn't she a Ranger!"

"iie." She was staring at the ceiling.

"Eh!" Blake looked at Cam. "What'd she just say?"

"I said 'no', as in not gonna happen, as in my father forbade me, as in I'm not allowed to, as in never, ever, ever gonna happen, as in no one will let me, as in it's gonna kill me." She rolled onto her stomache and stared at them. "If I do become a Ranger, it'll be a one time use because I'm never allowed near a morpher. This, however-" she pulled out a circular shaped medallion made of the purest white marble ever "-is the onlything that'll take me back to my time or make a morpher. My dad says that whoever uses the Black Lightning-Sound Ranger has to have the strength to weild their own megazord, weapons, and also able to hold their own in a fight." She tucked it back into her pocket, where she kept it. "Besides, I kinda felt left out when you were sparring, so I made a point." She pointed her finger at Shane and Blake. "Girls can fight, and it can hurt when a woman's wrath has you on the short end of it. So I wouldn't tick Tori off, that's for sure."

---

Hunter and Blake were heading to Storm Chargers to pick up the gang when they passed a fancy resturant and heard a clang and yelling following it. They looked and saw Tsukasa being scolded by a customer.

With eyes like steel plates, Tsukasa simply ignored him and picked up the trey. They heard one of the workers say that that rich guy deserved a good smack across the face. He got all kinds of treatments here, he was feared by most waitresses, but Tsukasa must have been braver than the last. One reason for this is what she did when he shoved her back down.

She stood up straight, turned around with the metal trey and smashed it over his head, a metal clang echoing in the now silent outdoor resturant. He stood up and stared down at her.

"How dare you!" he practically yelled, pointing a finger at her.

"How dare _you_!" she shot back.

"You shouldn't touch the customers this way!"

"You should keep your hands to yourself, you perv!"

"You are going to be fired! I'll see to it!"

"Be my guest! Most of the workers will agree with me!"

"I don't care what they think!"

"I do! I work with them! Do you even know what you've done to this place!"

"Who cares!"

"I do!"

"Do I look like I care what you think!"

"You will! Now sit down and don't say another word!"

"I will not sit in that chair anymore! I want a new one!"

Since Tsukasa had turned her back, the moment she wheeled around, her eyes were fires and she smashed the trey harder on his face and forced him into the chair. "YOU will STAY in this CHAIR until _I_ say you can leave! I don't CARE if you have OTHER places to be! You inisit on keeping ME from things I want to do! Now sit and shut up!" She smacked him hard enough with her hand that he collapsed into the chair. "Don't say ONE word, or I will PERSONALLY come and cut your TOUNGE out of your mouth! Do you hear me, baka!"

Hunter and Blake looked at each other. They'd been past here long enough to know when someone didn't follow Mr. Greene's orders, they were fired. When they were yelled at, they crumbled. When they stood up to him, they were usually to scared to finish an argument, and Mr. Greene was as tough as nails, but Tsukasa was tougher, apparently, because he stayed put, his mouth sealed as shut as a tomb as she stormed away.

Applause broke out as Tsukasa stood up with the first mess she'd made of the milkshakes and ice creams. She blinked at them and then a smile broke over her lips when she saw Hunter waving at her. She waved back and bowed to the applause.

"-she's really tough!" Blake was saying as he and Hunter finally came into Storm Chargers.

"She scared the living daylights outta him. Hey." Hunter nodded to Dustin and Shane.

"Who?" Tori asked, coming out from behind the counter.

"Tsukasa. Do you remember Mr. Greene?" Blake asked.

"Oh, do I ever!" Kelly said.

"Tsukasa just gave him a verbal beating, man!" Hunter said. "She scared him half to death when she started arguing with him. You said he was as tough as nails?"

"Yes, I did." Kelly leaned on the counter. "And? What'd she do?"

"She took those metal trays they got up there at Outside Inn resturant to the guys head a couple a times," Hunter said. "She's got nerves of steel that woman! She argued with him and she won the argument and intimidated him pretty quickly. It was like nerves of steel vs. tough as nails, looks like steel won."

The door tinkled open and there stood Tsukasa, a look of exasperation on her face. "I do not see how he is so frightening." She crossed her arms. "I am done now. I left him there, to teach him a lesson."

Hunter smiled a little. He followed Tsukasa to a corner of the store where the couches were. Tsukasa was leaning back against the soft cushions. "Hey. I heard about the argument with Mr. Greene."

Tsukasa peeked out of one eye. "arigato, Hunter. Oh!" She covered her mouth. "I mean thank you." She tipped her head slightly as he sat down beside her. "What is the matter?"

"You are pretty tough fora girl, ya know?" Hunter said.

"Eh?" She stared at him.

"Standing up to him like that."

"arigato." She made room for him on the couch. "Can I talk to you?"

Blake and Shane watched Hunter seat himself next to her. Tori's jaw dropped. Cam and Dustin's mouths fell open slightly and Kelly laughed lightly. Hunter was definately getting along pretty well with Tsukasa.


	4. It's All For A Reason

**a/n**: sorry for da wait. someone wanted to know why cam and hunter got along well with tsukasa (leaving name unknown for reasons unknown to me, heh) and i'll try to explain that in this chapter... if it ever comes out.

* * *

Tsukasa stood just outside the dirt-bike track, her arms folded across her chest, her pale skin reflecting off into the beautiful blue sky and it's dazzling sun, her hair gleaming slightly, her eyes hidden behind reflective shades, and a smile quircked over her face. She was wearing a loose white shirt with blue jeans that had torn hems and a hole over her right knee. She looked like a tomboy, with her baseball cap and loose cloths.

She walked up to Hunter and Blake, straight though a crowd of boys, who whistled at her. She stopped short of the blue van and watched them packing their gear into the back. She sighed and shook her head. Again, she quirked a smile off her lips before turning around and coming face-to-face with one of the boys. He was a bit muscular and had a fiery look in his hazel eyes.

"Hey, cutie." He leaned down a little and came right up to her face.

She stared at him for a moment then made a slight frown. "Can I help you?"

Blake and Dustin watched as she slowly began to take a step back. Hunter looked ready to kill this dude. Cam just shook his head and continued what he was doing.

"Yes, you sure can. I'm Jake. Would you like to hang with me for a little while? You know, just go see a movie, go talk with some 'a my friends? Get away from the looser squad?" Jake was coming ever closer to her.

"No thank you." Tsukasa was turning around when Jake grabbed her arm. "Let me go." She twisted her arm back and forth, to no avail.

Two of the boys from the group behind Jake came up and started to hold her still. Jake took hold of her hips. "C'mon, cutie. It won't be that bad."

"I said let me go!" Tsukasa thrashed about, her shades slipping off her nose and her hat falling back, behind her. She kept wriggling under the grasp of the two boys, but wasn't able to break free. "Let go of me!"

"Not a chance! You are such a cute Asian chick, I don't think I'll let you go."

Out of no where, Shane's fist hit Jake in the jaw. Shane shook his head. "No one messes with my friends."

Tsukasa kept trying to get free, but the boys wouldn't let go. Cam poked Hunter. "Go save her. It's a damsel in distress moment. And everyone knows you like her. Be the knight for once, Hunter. Look, she's having a bit of a spot."

Hunter didn't take a second thought, he just charged and managed to get Tsukasa free. She fell into his arms and a flush ran up both their faces, but only lasted a moment before Lothor appeared. Tsukasa quickly got out of the way as the Ranger's lined up to morph. She quickly hid behind the van, her hand over her chest pocket where the amulet lay. She heard them morph.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger form! Ha!" Tori, Shane, and Dustin cried in unison.

"Thunder Storm! Ranger form! Ha!" Hunter and Blake chourused.

"Samurai Storm! Ranger form! Ha!" Came Cam's voice.

She sighed. Everything would be ok now. She wouldn't have to morph. She breathed out a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding. She wouldn't have to fight this time, but she did have to get away, to which she looked for an escape.

---

Whilst Tsukasa looked for her escape, Lothor was sending Kelzak after lonely Kelzak to fight the Rangers.

Hunter used his Thunder Staff to fight them off, Cam used his Samurai Saber, Tori used the Wind Ranger Sword, Dustin and Shane used their Wind Ranger Blasters, and Blake was using his Thunder Star.

They were slowly being drained of energy with each Kelzak they fought.

Cam looked up to see Lothor laughing at them. He felt helpless to fight it. Then, just as things seemed a little hopeless, there was a blinding flash of brilliant green light. Came turned to look and saw a time portal opening.

Out stepped a Green, Crimson, Navy, Blue, Yellow, and Red Ranger step out. They formed a formation that was similar to the one used by Alaxander the Great, leaders held their weapons out before them, and followers held their weapons at the ready. With a swing of his fist, the Navy Ranger sent a shower of sparks upon the Kelzaks, each spark exploding on contact.

"Cam!" Tori shoved Cam down as a Kelzak near him exploded. She just managed to jump out of the way in time. "Who are those people? And where'd they come from?"

---

Tsukasa saw them, the Rangers. The generations of Rangers had come down to future meeting past. She smiled to herslef, but the smile quickly faded as she watched the past Rangers get thrown far away from their original standing-point. She ducked behind the van as Hunter came crashing down beside her. Unconsious as he was, she qickly dragged him out of sight. She felt for a pulse and there it was, vibrating strong and his breath was coming easy. She closed her eyes and felt a power inside of her when she touched his bare skin.

That was it.

The reason she couldn't leave. These two men held her stead-fast. The father she'd never met and the lover she'd never known. Two things she longed for in that dreary room of white, two things she would never have again. She closed her mind off until she found just them, just her and these two lights. And she found a pure Ranger hiding inside each light.

With one hand, she made a graceful arc to them and felt them seep into her. Hunter's light was tinted red and Cam's light was tinted green, each with their color. She brought them closer to her and felt a rush of happiness and sorrow as she absorbed what little protection they had offered.

BANG!

Her eyes shot open. No more running form Lothor, no more hidding the truth, no more lies. It was time to get facts, it was time to figure out the puzzle, and she knew just what it was that would help her. She laid Hunter down and found an easy path into the heart of the battlement and took a stand, her long-awaited stand as the only White Ninja Ranger of this generation. And her moth opened and one word came out--

"LOTHOR!"


	5. Death of A Commrad

With the sound of her voice revibrating around her, she stood up tall, her head held high, her eyes colder than ice, and she stared him down, her features stiff, as if drawn that way, as if she had no other way of moving.

"You!" Lothor looked posotively outraged.

She held up the beautiful white stone. In a quick flash of white, it transformed into a white morpher. She snapped it around her wrist and held it up for him to see. "This sacrifice was not made in vain! I'm going to set that master plan of yours back five more years!" She brought it down and held it beside her. She reached across and pushed the only colored button, a red button with a sterling yellow linning and recited; "Sound Storm! Ranger form!" And the dirt and dust around her kicked up, causing a small dust devil that took the Kelzaks with it as it twisted and reached for the heavens.

Hunter stumbled out from behind the van and stared in amazment as the dust devil finally receeded.

There she stood, white Ranger uniform mocking that of the Fire Academey's Rangers, The visor looking as if it were the mouth of a dragon, the symbol on the front signalling theSound Ranger, and an all white uniform, with the exception of the symbol, which was red as blood. She raised on hand and pointed a finger at Lothor. "Don't worry, I won't destroy your master plan, I'll set it back long enough for the Rangers to become strong enough to beat you."

"You can do nothing of the sort!" Lothor scowled at her.

"Uncle Lothor, of the Dark Arts, will you admit to sealing my 'father' in a stasis chamber if you had the chance?" She was walking past the down Rangers, not taking a second glance. "Do you denny the fact that you hated Cammeron Watanabe? Do you denny the fact that you had me abandon as a young child? Do you denny any crimes you may have commited on my account? Do you denny the blood spilled over the hands of fate?"

"I denny none of it."

"Then, as the Fire Academey dose, I, Tsukasa Camryn Watanabe, am to bring you down from the heavenly rank of Evil Warrior to Evil nothingness!" She raised her hand again and with a soft click, sent a huge wave of sound over the heads of the Rangers, rippling the air and causing Kelzaks to be cut in two clealy. "I am the best studnet at the Fire Academey, and as such, you wish to trespass upon these sacred rules and disobey them, I am subjected to the lawful punishment." She spread her arms like a cross. "Begone, evil deamon of hell and death! Sonic Boom!" She brought her hands together and created a huge wave of sound that not only rippled from her clasped hands, but tore up the earth around her and in a straight line towards Lothor.

Naturally, sheexpected him to dodge out of the way, which he did. "Sonic Wave!" She snapped her fingers and he fell to the ground. She did a slight cart-wheel and brought her foot down on his back, causing a soft cracking sound coming from both of them. She jumped off and landed like a cat and watched him rise to his feet. She lurched forward. With her hand shaped in a Dragon's Claw, she winded him, causing blood to come out his mouth and a little got on Tsukasa.

She swept low and nocked him down. She got up and he blew her down with his beam. Her uniform was torn. A chunk of her side was torn away along with the piece of uniform. Her helmet visor began to crack. She finally landed not to far from Hunter and closer to Blake and Tori. She lay there for a moment, dark pools of blood staining the darker mud. Slowly, she rose up to a sitting position and rested a hand over her open wound. She gave a soft snort. "machigai, Lothor." She got to her feet, clutching her side, a smirk creasing her lips, like a deamon's lust for death.

Lothor gave her a menacing look. And then, without warning, his entier right arm seemed to split open. It revealed the bones beneath his skin, the flesh that was a crimson color and his crimson blood. He gasped and held fast to his bleeding arm. With that, he sent a huge earth-shattering bang and Tsukasa fell to the floor, demorphed, eyes wide with shoke, blood leaking from her lips and wound. She was slowly falling to the ground, blood just gushing everywhere.

Hunter ran and caught her in his arms. She slowly reached up and grabbed his arm. She didn't let go, nor did she look up to his whiter than pale face. She simply lay there in his arms clinging to his sleeve and hoping for a mirical.

Cam, feeling a sudden loss of heart screamed out in anger. He morphed again and charged Lothor down. With amazing strength, Cam was able to throw Lothor back and slash his chest open before he dissappeared to his ship.


	6. Remember

They had just gotten back to Ninja OPs when Cam stopped. He felt for Tsukasa pulse again and felt it fading. He couldn't do anything but watch.

Hunter fell to his knees beside her. He, too, felt a loss, jsut as Cam felt it.

Tsukasa's eyes were closing slowly, her blood running cold. Just moments ago, she'd sent the six Rangers back after they gave her their farwells.

--- _flashback_ ---

Tsukasa held fast to Hunter, her smile returning to her face, where it usually lay. She held up the stone. "Perhaps you should take this back with you, Brian." She had given it to the Navy Thunder Ranger. Brian revealed to be Tori and Blake's only son. He was twins with Tirian, the Blue Wind Ranger. Both took on the black hair and smile of their father, but the features of their mother shone brightly along the lines of their faces.

The Green Samurai Ranger turned out to be a female warrior named Camryn, who perfered Cam and disclosed on her last name. She looked strikingly like Tsukasa.

The Red and Yellow Wind Rangers were Steven of Wind and Drake of Earth. Steven was Shane's only child, and Drake was Dustin's only daughter. Both looked like spitting images of their father's, and no mother resembalence at all.

The Crimson Thunder Ranger was Haru, a kid that had taken on Hunter's place while Hunter was in hiding. He did look somewhat like Kapri, but had yellowy brown hair and sterling green eyes.

Tsukasa opened a portal as they all waved goodbye, taking the stone with them. Each of them bowed to their respective predecessors in turn and stepped through the portal.

Just as it was closing, Tsukasa suddenly turned whiter than fresh snow and blood came out of her faster than ever.

--- _end flashback_ ---

Tsukasa's voice suddenly resounded off the walls, but apparently she'd frozen the others. Hunter stood up and saw Cammeron was also able to move. With a soft snort, Tsukasa appeared.

She was wearing a long white kimono with a white over kimono. She gave off a faint glow as everything became black as night and her eyes and hair seemed to vanish into it's abyss. She smiled at them both and held out her hands. '_Perhaps I can show you what I should have realized before I came here._' She opened her closed fists and her palms were revealed to hold two identical stones. One crane perched upon a lonely rock gazed out at them. With a soft click, they opened.

One was a mirror, the other was a strange rock. There was a gold vein running down the center with several silver and copper veins twisting around each other. She held up the mirror first. It shone softly and there, in the reflection was a faimly, a portrait of a faimly together, holding each other close and laughing before the picture was shot.

"You never had a family to be near you." Cam's eyes wandered over it and found that it was indeed him and the Green Samurai Ranger, Camryn. There was Tsukasa in the middle being craddled between them.

'_Yes. Never have I felt welcome in a family like a family of friends._'

She lowered it as a small crack formed in the top of the mirror. She raised the stone and slowly, ever so cautiously, the gold vein began to split and revealed a portrait of Hunter and her. It was an oil painting. They were wearing wedding bands on their left hands and were still dressed in their wedding cloths.

Hunter's eyes widened. "A love of your own."

She nodded. '_Yes. These are the reasons I was drawn to you two so closely. You both made me feel welcome._' She closed the two objects and held them close to her heart as a single tear fell onto her white hands. '_I just wanted to know love and family, the two things I'd never known. I wish you could have stopped Lothor. But now that my furture no longer exsists, I must dissappear._'

"But how will any of us forget someone like you!" Hunter grabbed Tsukasa's hands and held fast.

'_Easy. I will supress the memories of me. No one will have to remember me. They'll just have to forget what I've done._' She untangled one hand and touched Hunter's face. '_One thing I learned when I was here with you both was that it's best to hold your own in a fight than rely on others._' She smiled warmly at them and leaned forward. '_But I will miss it when I do remember. Just don't forget this one thing..._' She looked over at Cam and her smile softened even more. '_...In life, a trial is simply a test of will-power and strength. A battle is simply a trial and error, a victory is a needle in the haystack. To be the winner of a war is the trophy upon the stand._' She kissed Cam on the cheek and Hunter upon his lips. With a giggle, she waved and the brilliance of the room reappeared.

---

Cam woke at the low table in Ninja OPs with blood on his shirt. Hunter woke moments later. With a startled yelp, he jumped backwards at the sight of his cloths and hands. He stood up and stared down at Cam.

Around them, Tori, Blake, Shane, and Dustin were getting up, all unsure how they'd gotten to be lying down. Tori and Blake gave strangled yelps at the sight of Hunter, covered in blood. Shane and Dustin ran over to catch Cam, who'd fallen asleep again.

"Why am I covered in blood?" Hunter looked down at his cloths again. "Oh well, just gotta wash it all over again."

"You never was cloths, Hunter." Blake pointed out.

"Oh..." Hunter smiled and scratched his head. "Yeah, I forgot about that."


End file.
